whizzesfandomcom-20200215-history
Events year by year
This is a year by year guide to the events in the stories. 9th grade, year one (these events are only the essentials,much more will be added) #Patrick goes to St Louis High School. #Temerar member named Miquel attacks st Louis, wants Patrick to join the organization, Patrick who cant control his powers goes apeshit. #With the help of Cory, Jake, and Michael, Miquel is killed. #Realizing their incredible powers the whizzes are formed. #Arduro member Troy trains the boys, knowing their potential. #Louis and Daylen, members of Cthulhu's cult kill a bunch of 7th and 8th graders. #The whizzes fight Louis and Daylen, whizzes get pwned. #Patrick recurits childhood friends Allie Miller and Sarah Alem into the group. #Rematch against Louis and Daylen, whizzes beat them badly, Louis and Daylen retreat, however Cory is left out of the battle causing him to be jealous of the new members. #While out training, the Whizzes get attacked by Mulciber, the leader of the Temarar. Sarah activates her powers, driving Mulciber away. #Meanwhile the military experiment on a college boy named Sean, they give him cosmic powes, Sean gets possesed by the outer gods, who tell him to destroy Earth before mankind can overthrow them. #One by one, Sean beats the shit out of Connor, Allie, Michael, Jake, Cory, Sarah, and Patrick. #They all gang up on Sean, Sean beats them all at once. #The Elder Gods grant Patrick their power as long as he promises to set them free. (The Elder Gods were the judges of the omniverse, but the Outer gods sealed them into a different dieminsion because they got in their way) #Patrick blows a hole through Sean's chest, FINALLY saving the world without help. #Patrick learns from Mconnel(the man who raised him) how to summon the great old one, Tsathoggua, a giant furry toad.(Dont ask) #Jonathan, a lonely child whos only friend is Cory, gets pissed about being neglected by his only friend, joins the temarar, granting him cosmic powers. #Connor accidentaly unleashes Ithaqua(one of the great old ones) Ithaqua posseses Connor, giving him absolute control of snow and ice. #With his new power Jonathan challenges Cory, Cory beats the shit outta Jonathan, Jonathan transforms into a muscled bound version of himself, Jonathan beats shit outta Cory, Jake realizies that Jonathan and Connor together can destroy Earth, The Whizzes spilt into two teams: Patrick, Allie, and Sarah chase after Connor, while Cory, Jake, and Michael go after Jonathan. #EPIC SHOWDOWN TIME! Temerar find out the Arduro is hiding in Baton Rouge, they invade. #An epic battle breaks out in downtown Baton Rouge between the boys and Jonathan, while back at St Louis, the girls and Patrick fight Connor. #Dion is assisting Connor, Dion gets beaten by Nnamdi. #Ithaqua takes total control of Connor unleashing its full power becoming a 200 foot ice monster. Patrick summons Tsathoggua, a Godzilla like battle begins. #Patrick knocks out Connor, ending Ithaqua. #The Principle of St Louis fights Mulciber, she is killed but weakens Mulciber driving him away. #Boys team up on Jonathan ending him, Patrick transforms into a celestial, a legendary warrior containing the powers of the omniverse TOGETHER THEY PWN JONATHAN. END OF YEAR ONE!!! YEAR 2 10TH GRADE (this year is more comedic and light hearted) #Jake trains Hallie over the summer. Cory and Patrick spent whole Summer training to, both are covered in scars and are sick of each other #School year begins, newcomers Tristian, Julian, Davis, Drea, Larria, Krysta, and Drea join St Louis #The whizzes idenities were revealed over the summer, st Louis now becomes both a school and training facility, to prepare the students for war. #Louis's mangled corpse is found, he was killed by Phaedra, 2nd in command of the temarar . #The school holds a tournament for the students #Cory is pissed, because he trained all summer and now has to train for the tournament, he blames Patrick for starting all this. #Cory challenges Patrick to a all out match, Patrick goes berserk and seriously wounds Cory. #Cory's long lost father appears, training Cory to kill Patrick #Tournament begins #Tristian goes up against Hallie, pwns Hallie, Patrick vows to beat Tristian in next match. #Patrick and Tristian fight, Patrick wins, two become good friends #Tristian and Hallie join the whizzes #Michael and Jake get in a tie in their match, a four for all is decided, Patrick vs Cory vs Jake vs Michael #Totaly kickass fight begins, Jake and Michael KO each other, Patrick and Cory KO each other. The four boys become friends again. #St Louis builds a coed dormitory #Tristian dumps his girl Larria because he likes Haliie more, but doesnt tell Hallie he likes her #Larria is pissed #Gigantic fire breathing hamsters attack Earth #They attack St Louis #A awesome battle begins, the monsters are called Paigathans, they are led by Jonathan and Paige(a old enemy of Patrick) #Jonathan has transformed into a freakish mutant in order to "produce" Paigathans #Hallie and Jake fight and beat Jonathan, Sarah and Allie beats up Paige. #Ultima Paigathan is born, it is the size of Jupiter, the whizzes grow the size of the earth in order to fight it in outer space(dont ask) #Jake and Michael blows up Ultima Paigathan #Cory's dad kidnaps Cory in order to train him #Cory transforms into a celestial. #Rescue mission! Cory tells his dad he is independent and doesnt want help, Cory's dad lets him ago, but not before Cory has to kick his ass in order to convince him. # Larria betrays the group, turns into a giant 3 headed cockroch made of shit #Patrick and Tristian have an incredibly disgusting fight against it, blowing it up from the inside, Larria lives, repents and doesnt even get expelled for trying to kill everyone. WTF?! #Temerar members Vasinio and Donovan try to assasinate Patrick for unknown reasons, they kill Sarah's family who tried to defend him. Sarah goes up against Vasinio and gets the worst beating of her life. #Patrick and Mcconnel go searching for Caity, leader of the Arduro, in order to convince her to team up to conquer Earth. #Mulciber and Phaedra find her first! #Patrick gains the courage to fight Phaedra one on one, he eventually KOs her with the YON MIN CHONG. #Mcconnel summons the great old one Tsathoggua, Mulciber summons Yig(another great old one) and Caity summons Glakii(yet another great old one) #They all fight, Caity KILLS Mulciber! #Phaedra escapes, she takes control of the temarar and they team up with Paige and Jonathan, in a combined effort to revive Hastur(cthulhu's brother) #They attack Australia, where Hastur is, and revive him. #Hastur is a humaniod looking thing, wearing a long billowing yellow cloak, he has the ability to fight without a human host, he controls all creativity in the omniverse. He influences all artists to go insane and join his cult. #Jake and Allie team up against Hastur, they get pwned. #Hastur goes to Berlin, Germany(because it has the most artists) and attacks. #The worlds military joins the whizzes and the Arduro, against Hastur and the Temarar. #An incredible Lord of the Rings like battle begins. #A LOOONNNNGGGGGG fight begins,Patrick and Cory vs Paige and Jonathan, Paige and Jonathan transform to naked hermanthrodites(Dont ask) #Eventually it longs like evil will win but Michael and Allie go celestial! They decimate Hastur's army! #Paige and Jonathan try to escape on a paigathan, they get ambushed by Patrick and Cory, Patrick kicks Paige off the Paigathan. Paige falls onto a helicopter that Davis and Julian just happened to be flying at that exact moment, Paige gets ripped apart by the helicopter blades.Cory piledrives Jonathan on a bed of spikes. #Hastur retreats to the yellow city, an outer dimension, where he was born. Billions of years ago. #Fusion time! Both 7th and 8th grade of St Louis fuse together, becoming an incredibly powerful being. #They own Hastur!!!!!! 47.Everyone grieves over all the ppl who died and then........ PARTY TIME!!! (not really) END OF YEAR TWO! (This reads like a bad fanfic, this is merely a small barebones rough outline of what will happen)